Are you my Daddy?
by Becs
Summary: Pietro pulls a scam. A big one.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Duh) Oh but I do own Peata. Oh, she's so cute.

"Will you _sit _still you little shit!"

"Ohhhh, you said the s word!" 

"No I didn't I said shi - ucks."

"S word, s word!"

Pietro held his head in his hands. He could feel a headache coming on. Who said babysitting was easy. "I don't care! Just sit down!"

"S word, s word, sword, s word!" The small child jumped up and down on the couch her hair flying every which way.

"Peata please sit down," Pietro pleaded, "I'll give you some candy." Immediately Peata sat, her wide brown eyes regarding him with an emotion that was half way between adoration and greed. "Yes," Pietro smiled, "you like candy huh? Goooood candy."

"Candy," Peata nodded, her eyes never leaving the small piece of chocolate as Pietro waved it back and forth in front of her face.

"Right, now if you want this candy you have to eat this yummy sandwhich first."

"NO!"

"Why not?" Pietro said, "it's a good sandwich. Look it has lettuce and tomato and - actually it's pretty shi- crapp."

Peata giggled, "you said cwapp."

"Wow no wonder you don't want to eat this," Pietro said as he dissected the sandwich, "it's only green stuff. Come on I'll make you a real sandwich."

"Yay!" Peata jumped down from the couch and raced after Pietro.

"Hmm let's see, what do we have here? Oreos. Gummi bears. Ah ha! Perfect, ice-cream! Now kid, watch this." Pietro spread the packet of oreos in front of himself. He picked the top off each oreo then placed the cookies in two square shapes. Taking a huge scoop of ice-cream he slapped it down onto the cookies. He sprinkled the top of each blob of ice-cream with gummi bears and then carefully covered the top of both 'sandwiches with the top of the oreo cookies. "Volia!" Pietro grinned, "ice-cream sandwiches!"

"Yay!" Peata clapped her hands together in delight.

"I'll say!" Pietro grinned, scooping some of the ice-cream out of the middle with a finger, "mmmmm, heavenly."

"Heavenlee," Peata mimicked him, sucking the ice-cream off her own finger.

"Come on, we can eat this on the front porch," Pietro helped Peata carry the plate to the front of the large house.

The silver-haired speedster and the small brown-haired girl ate the ice-cream sandwiches in the shade. Pietro had just come back out after dropping the plates in the sink with a napkin and was wiping Peata's face when Evan and Kurt came past.

"Hey there Maximoff," Kurt said, snickering as Pietro looked up in surprise, "whatcha doin'?"

"Well Pietro I knew you got around but Christ, I didn't know you were that bad," Evan grinned.

Pietro looked down at Peata and blinked. For a moment the speedster considered telling Evan to stop being an asshole, but then that wouldn't be too much fun. Pietro leaned down and whispered in Peata's ear, "Peata, do you want to play a game?" Peata nodded, "well, let's pretend you're Pietro's daughter. I'll be your daddy." Peata's eyes gleamed and she nodded enthusiastically. Pietro looked up at Evan and said very loudly, "just stay here sweetie. Daddy has to deal with these two morons." Kurt and Evan stared.

"Okay Daddy," Peata said, smiling sweetly. 

"You got a problem with my daughter Daniels?" Pietro hissed stepping up to the shocked Evan.

"W-what!?!" Evan stammered, "you're kidding right?"

"No," Pietro said, completely serious.

Kurt gaped, "you mean she really is your kid!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you fuzzball? Yes, she is."

"Daddy, I want you to make them go away," Peata said, clutching at Pietro's jeans, brown eyes wide.

"Well she does have his nose," Evan whispered in awe.

"You have mange," Peata said, pointing at Evan's head, "I knew a doggie that had mange. It had no hair."

"And his sense of tact," Kurt grinned. Peata scowled at Kurt and brought her small foot down on 

his sneakered foot. "Owwwww!" Kurt yelped, jumping up and down on one foot as he clutched the other in his hand.

"You said a stupid word," Peata pouted, "fuzzball."

"Better watch it Wanger, she has a mean kick to the shins."

Evan and Kurt took a step back. "Soooo," Evan began, "who's the mother?"

Pietro made a show of placing his hands over Peata's ears, "she's dead,' Pietro said flatly, "would you mind not mentioning her again? Peata isn't over it yet. She died in child birth."

Evan gulped,"I-I'm sorry man."

"Yeah, well just remember it next time you make some clever joke about me 'getting around.'" Pietro looked down at Peata, "come on sweetie. Let's go back inside."

"B-But that's not your house!" Kurt said.

Pietro turned on them, "you think I can look after her all the time. I got school too. My dad bought this house here so I can see her from time to time. She has a nanny to look after her when I'm not around."

"Sorry Pietro," Kurt said, he sounded sincere.

"Go away,' Pietro said as he led Peata back inside.

- - -

"Hahahahahahahaha! Did you see their faces Peata?" Pietro laughed.

"Don't understand," Peata pouted, "are we still playing Happy Families?"

"If you want."

"Yay! I'll be your sweetie still and you can take me to the park and we can walk Bobo."

"Who?" Pietro frowned. Mrs. Taylor hadn't mentioned a dog. 

"Bobo's my 'maginary fwiend," Peata explained in the slightly comical patience children get when they have to explain something very simple to an adult. "Now let's go joe!"

"Your mommy teach you that?" Pietro asked.

"Yep."

"Well here's what Daddy Pietro says, let's blow this joint!"

"Yeah!" Peata clapped her hands, "wet's blow dis joint!"

- - -

"So how'd it go?" Lance asked, as Pietro came in the front door.

"Great! Oh, and if anyone says anything weird to you just agree."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." Lance shrugged and returned his attention to the tv.

- - -

Pietro and Lance entered the school hall early on Monday. At the sight of Pietro a group of cheerleaders began to whisper among themselves. Lance frowned. Every time they passed a group of people they would all start whispering among themselves. 

"Ahh, Pietro," Lance began, "is there something in my hair?"

"No," Pietro said, "there's nothing wrong with you. It's me they're whispering about."

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll see," Pietro grinned. Lance shrugged. As he waited for Pietro to get his books for class he was surprised to see Mindy walking over to them. He was even more surprised when she began to talk civilly to Pietro.

"Oh my god you must be heartbroken," Mindy said, "over, y'know."

"Yeah it's tough," Pietro hung his head, "but I do my best for her. Try to keep her outta trouble. Wouldn't like her to end up like her dad. It's what Kara would have wanted."

"Wow, that's really mature Pietro. I take it Kara's the mom."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to talk about her. It still hurts, having - lost her."

"Yeah I bet. Well see ya." 

"Bye," Pietro said.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lance asked.

"That's the big secret,' Pietro grinned. "When I was babysitting Peata yesterday Daniels and blue-boy came up and made some naff comment about me 'gettin' around.' So I kinda told them Peata _was_ my daughter."

"You what!?!"

"Yeah and Kara's the mom."

"Who?"

"I don't know I just made her up right now! Just play along. Pleeeease!"

"Fine! This could be interesting."

"Defiantly," Pietro agreed.

- - -

"And she died in childbirth and now he has to look after her all by himself!"

"Really? I heard he had a nanny to help."

"A nanny? They're really expensive! He must be really rich!"

"Rich and a single parent! He must be really mature and responsible. Mindy says he's trying to stop her from getting on the wrong side of the tracks. Isn't that sweet? Y'know, seeing as he's such a trouble maker." 

"Gorgeous!"

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"What rock have you been under Kitty?" Carmen turned in her seat, "Pietro Maximoff. Evan and Kurt saw him with her on Sunday."

"With who?"

"His daughter, duh!" Carmen rolled her eyes, "you can be such a dumbass. No wonder you're so low on the food chain. You don't even know the goss."

"Pietro doesn't have a daughter," Kitty yelled.

"Uh, yeah he does. Go ask Evan Daniels. He saw her."

"Ladies, I believe recess is over," the teacher called from the front of the class.

"No shit," Carmen murmured as she turned around.

- - -

"Ladies please, I'd rather not talk about this anymore. It's reminding me of Kara," Pietro sniffed dramatically and swiped his hand over his eyes. Lance rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh we're sorry Pietro," the group of girls in front of him chorused.

"I-It's okay," Pietro sniffed again, "I just need to be left alone." The group left Pietro alone.

"You know Pietro," Todd ventured, "I think this may have gone a bit too far, don't you?"

"Maybe," Pietro mused, "but it'll teach Daniels to think twice before dissing me again. Just 'cause he don't get any. Plus I stole that girl he was after. Heh heh, that was priceless."

"You're gonna pay for this," Lance said, not looking up from his sandwich, "all those chicks will be out for blood when they find out you were only babysitting."

"So what!" Pietro grinned, "I've pulled the biggest scam this small town high school has ever seen!"

Lance shrugged, "you're still gonna pay for this."

- - -

"Pietro Maximoff you lying shit!" Evan roared across the entire campus. Heads turned to watch the furious teen stomp towards Pietro. It had been 3 weeks since the 'Peata' news had become common knowledge. "You lied! You don't have a daughter!" Evan was so angry it would have almost been appropriate for steam to be shooting out his ears.

"No shit Sherlock!" Pietro laughed, "ha, you should see your face Daniels! Serves you right for making that comment about me!"

The girl sitting beside Pietro looked up in shock, "she's _not_ your daughter!?!" 

"Nope," Pietro said, 'maybe that'll teach you airheads to listen to rumours and gossip."

"You are dead Maximoff!" Mindy yelled, leaping to he feet, "let's get him girls!" Pietro leapt to his feet and raced off, using a little bit of super-speed to stay just ahead of the girls.

"Nayh nayh!" Pietro poked out his tongue, "you can't catch me I'm king of all! Run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm Quicksilver!"

"Think we should help him?" Todd asked.

"Nah," Freddy shook his head.

"Yeah he deserves it," Lance said, sipping his coke and watching as Pietro disappeared round the corner. 


End file.
